


Pesan Darimu di Tengah Malam

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] Berkat ketidaktahuannya terhadap salah satu tugas juga menuruti rasa penasarannya, membawa Rook ke jalan yang sepertinya akan memberinya kesempatan.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 3





	Pesan Darimu di Tengah Malam

Oke, tugas ketiga sudah selesai, tapi sayang masih ada tugas keempat, kelima, keenam … dan Rook tidak sanggup lagi menghitungnya. Tugas yang keempat adalah tugas yang paling ingin dia hindari sebenarnya, karena, jujur, dia tidak memiliki catatan yang cukup jadi … ah! Rasa _tidak ingin memikirkannya_ sudah sangat kuat menghantui kepala Rook!

 _Huft_ … ini akan jadi liburan musim dingin terpanjang yang akan dia habiskan hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas sepertinya. Padahal dia berencana ingin coba main ke rumah Ruggie … hm? Tunggu dulu ….

Rook meraih ponsel yang sudah sedari empat jam lalu—saat dia baru mulai mengerjakan tugasnya—diisi daya. Baterainya tentu sudah penuh dan langsung saja dia mencari kontak salah satu "teman sekelasnya" untuk menanyainya sesuatu.

Oh, tampaknya teman sekelasnya ini baru mengganti foto profilnya yang sebelumnya daging _steak_ menjadi ayam goreng. Hmmm, tidak ada bedanya tapi tetap itu berhasil membuat Rook tersenyum gemas.

_**Rook** _

_**12:14 AM** _

_Leona-kun? Apa kau sudah tidur? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang tugas. Kau sudah mengerjakan?_

Sip, kirim. Ini memang sudah tengah malam dan kemungkinan Leona membalasnya itu hampir mustahil. Bahkan Rook juga merasa ragu kalau singa itu masih terjaga. Dia pasti sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi sesaat setelah makan mal—

_**Ting!** _

Oh, wow … di luar dugaan sekali karena ternyata dia masih bangun dan bersedia membalas.

_**Leona** _

_**12:18 AM** _

_Tidur, bodoh, bukannya mengerjakan tugas._

_Kau sok pintar atau bagaimana?_

Kata-katanya agak menyebalkan untuk dibaca, namun Rook sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu. Dia sudah terbiasa karena memang beginilah Leona.

_**Rook** _

_**12:19 AM** _

_Non, Leona-kun! Bukan begitu maksudku._

_Aku hanya ingin mencicil dan kebetulan ada beberapa yang tidak kumengerti. Aku juga lupa mencatat beberapa materinya, makanya aku ingin tanya._

_**Leona** _

_**12:21 AM** _

_Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mencatat pelajaran?_

Tidak sih, sama sekali tidak. Setiap kelas pun Leona akan selalu mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk tidur yang tidak akan terlihat guru. Kadang Rook diminta untuk duduk di depan atau di sampingnya, yang penting bisa menghalangi pandangan guru padanya karena dia ingin tidur. Tapi … Leona termasuk "kakak kelas" kan? Apalagi dia lebih pintar dari Rook, jadi tidak ada salahnya Rook bertanya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Rook makin melebarkan senyumnya, entah mengapa.

_**Rook** _

_**12:24 AM** _

_Memang tidak, tapi aku tahu kau pintar, Leona-kun!_

_Kau dua tahun di atasku yang artinya sudah di sekolah lebih lama dariku. Kau sudah berpengalaman!_

_Aku, sebagai yang lebih muda, hanya mengharapkan bantuanmu._

_**12:25 AM** _

_Apa kau berkenan membantuku? Kali ini saja, Roi de Leon! Besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan daging!_

"…"

Tidak ada balasan. Sudah hampir tujuh menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada balasan dari Leona.

Apa singa itu akhirnya tertidur? Ataukah dia memang tidak ingin membantu Rook? Sepertinya kemungkinan kedua yang paling kuat, baru setelah itu dia akan melakukan kemungkinan yang pertama tiga detik kemudian.

Dan sekarang sudah hampir lima belas menit. Sepertinya Leona tidak akan membalas, sampai besok pagi, bahkan mungkin sampai mereka masuk sekolah lagi nanti.

Agak … sakit kalau dipikirkan, tapi … ya, sudahlah. Rook harus tidur juga sepertinya. Besok dia akan mencoba ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari bahan supaya tugas-tugasnya bisa segera sel—

_**Ting!** _

Pesan baru? Vil kah?

"… Leona-kun?" Hm? Jadi singa itu masih belum tidur?

_**Leona** _

_**12:42 AM** _

_Aku agak tidak senang dengan kata-katamu yang "aku lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman" itu, tapi aku juga tidak suka kalau kau terus menggangguku lewat pesan begini. Aku malas melihat ponsel terlalu lama._

_**12:43 AM** _

_Besok temui aku di perpustakaan kota, di ruang komputernya. Bawa tugasmu, jangan lupa. Siapkan juga semua yang ingin ditanyakan._

_Aku akan membantumu, tapi besok itu yang pertama dan terakhir._

_**12:44 AM** _

_Setelahnya kau harus kerjakan sendiri jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini._

_Sudah malam, aku harus tidur._

_**12:45 AM** _

_Kau juga harus tidur, Rook._

_Terjaga terlalu malam tidak baik._

"…"

Ini … adalah pesan terpanjang yang pernah Rook dapatkan dari seorang Leona Kingscholar. Bahkan ini juga adalah pesan _termanis_ yang pernah Leona kirimkan padanya.

Tidak, tidak … Rook jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia harus men- _screenshot_ pesan ini dan memamerkannya pada Vil dan … oh! Atau … dia simpan saja ini untuk pribadi? Ruang penyimpanan di _flashdisk_ -nya sepertinya masih bisa menampung beberapa _screenshot_ pesan ini.

Ya! Begitu saja! Dia akan menyimpan pesan ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin akan ditunjukkan pada Leona suatu hari nanti, kalau laki-laki itu sudah memilih untuk membuka hatinya.

Oh tapi, sebelum dia melaksanakan semua rencananya, ada baiknya dia membalas pesan _berharga_ itu.

_**Rook** _

_**12:47 AM** _

_Oui! Terima kasih banyak, Roi de Leon! Kau memang yang terbaik!_

_**12:48 AM** _

_Selamat tidur juga, Leona-kun. Semoga mimpimu indah._

_Sampai ketemu besok!_

**Author's Note:**

> psst! ini aku bikinnya sembari dengerin "making a lover", ost nya bbf wkwk. nggak ada maksud apa-apa sih, aku cuma mau bilang aja. //eh


End file.
